doowopgroupsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelo D'Aleo
Angelo D'Aleo (* February 3, 1940, in New York) is an American doo-wop-singer. He is a member of The Belmonts, singing the high parts (falsetto), who became successful in the late 1950s as Dion and the Belmonts and in the early 1960s. Also Hes member of The Bel-Juniors. Life Discography Singles Mohawk Records : * "Santa Margherita" / "Teen-Age Clementine" (1957) - The Belmonts * "Tag Along" / "We Went Away" (1958) - Dion and the Belmonts * Laurie Records : * "I Wonder Why" / "Teen Angel" (1958) - Dion and the Belmonts * "No One Knows" / "I Cant Go On (Rosalie)" (1958) - Dion and the Belmonts * "Don't Pity Me" / "Just You" (1958) - Dion and the Belmonts * "A Teenager in Love" / "Ive Cried Before" (1959) - Dion and the Belmonts * "A Lover's Prayer" / "Every Little Thing I Do" (1959) - Dion and the Belmonts * "Where or When" / "That's My Desire" (1960) - Dion and the Belmonts * "When You Wish upon a Star" / "Wonderful Girl" (1960) - Dion and the Belmonts * "In the Still of the Night" / "A Funny Feeling" (1960) - Dion and the Belmonts * "We Belong Together" / "Such A Long Way" (1961) - The Belmonts * "Story Teller" / "A Brand New Song" (1975) - The Belmonts * Sabrina/Sabina Records : * "Tell Me Why" / "Smoke From Your Cigarette" (1961) - The Belmonts * "Don't Get Around Much Anymore" / Searching For A New Love" (1961) - The Belmonts * "I Need Someone" / "That American Dance" (1961) - The Belmonts * "I Confess" / "Hombre" (1962) - The Belmonts * "Come On Little Angel" / "How About Me" (1962) - The Belmonts * "Diddle-Dee-Dum" / "Farewell" (1962) - The Belmonts * "Ann-Marie" / "Ac-Cent-Tuate-The-Positive" (1962) - The Belmonts * "Let's Call It A Day" / "Walk On Boy" (1963) - The Belmonts * "More Important Things To Do" / "Walk On Boy" (1963) - The Belmonts * "C'mon Everybody" / "Why" (1963) - The Belmonts * "Nothing In Return" / "Summertime" (1964) - The Belmonts * United Artists Records : * "I Don't Know Why, I Just Do" / "Wintertime" (1965) - The Belmonts * "Today My Love Has Gone Away" / "(Then) I Walked Away" (1965) - The Belmonts * "To Be With You" / "I Got A Feeling" (1965) - The Belmonts * "You're Like A Mystery" / "Come With Me" (1966) - The Belmonts * ABC Records : * "My Girl The Month of May" / "Berimbau" (1966) - Dion and the Belmonts * "Movin' Man" / "For Bobbie" (1967) - Dion and the Belmonts * Dot Records : * "She Only Wants To Do Her Own Thing" / "Reminiscing" (1968) - The Belmonts * "Have You Heard-The Worst That Could Happen" / "Answer Me My Love" (1969) - The Belmonts * Strawberry Records : * "I'll Never Fall In Love Again" / "Voyager" (1976) - The Belmonts * Miasound Records : * "Let’s Put The Fun Back In Rock n Roll" / "Your Mama Ain’t Always Right" (1981) - The Belmonts with Freddy Cannon LPs * Presenting Dion and the Belmonts (1959) * Wish Upon A Star with Dion and the Belmonts (1960) * Together Again (1967) - Dion and the Belmonts * Summer Love (1969) - The Belmonts * Cigars, Acappella, Candy (1972) - The Belmonts * Reunion (1973) - Dion and the Belmonts References External links * The Belmonts official website Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:American male singers Category:American musicians of Italian descent Category:American pop singers Category:People from the Bronx